A living nightmare
by wiseguy2415
Summary: He was doomed, he was never going to have kids with his newly wedded wife, he wasn't going to be able kiss her when she was feeling down, he wasn't going to be able give his mother the joy a being a grandmother. His eye's started to water, there was no hope for him, not even the autobots would be able to help him.


An living nightmare

 _So, let me say this about this story, it may be one of the most gruesome stories I'll write._

 _Back when I was in high school I did a report on "Serial Killers" Mind you I didn't go into detail for the sake of my classmate's sanity, but no less…_

 _One particular serial killers held my attention for a long time, with only rumors to play the story to one's imagination._

 _This Particular killer went under the calling card of "The White Widow" supposedly, her target was recently married men, ages 20-25 (and what I mean is like "on their honeymoon" recent)_

 _In this story Jackson Darby, is the target._

 _So. without farther ado, let us begin…_

* * *

His head was hurting like hit had been wacked with a two-by-four… in fact, if the _**thunk**_ that he heard was anything to go by, it most defiantly was, his didn't quite know what had happened, but he knew one thing was for certain…

If he was awake it meant whoever attacked him didn't want to kill him while he was asleep.

He took a look around the room he was in; the lights were off, but there was a soft glow coming the other side of the room, it must have been night time (whatever time that was)

He tried to move, but then he realized his wrist were tied to the chair he was sitting in; when he looked down he was slightly horrified to see he was undressed to his boxers.

"Well!" a voice a startled him cutting through night time like a knife. "It seems my guest has awakened!"

Jack turned to the corner to his left to see an hour glass silhouette of a woman.

He gulped; that wasn't his wife, Sierra. This was someone else entirely.

She strode forward, swaying her hips to play with him and he couldn't help but gulp again.

Why was he here? What happened to his wife of two weeks? Why was he tied to a chair while only wearing his bowers?

Why did they choose Chicago over Miami, or some where else wear they were aloud to carry their handguns with them?

She straddled his lap and rested her hands on his muscular chest. It was here that he finally got a look at her.

She was easily in he early 30's, maybe late 20's at earliest. She had a pal completion that seem to clash with her red hair, (though to him it looked like it was dyed)

She had green eye, and red lipstick on and to boot, a red bikini that was did very little to hide anything.

Jack finally got a hold of himself, "W-w-who are you?" he asked softly.

She cooked her head to the side as if though she was thinking about how to respond.

"Hmmm…" she though as her hands sled down the raven-haired male's chest, touched his stomach that was sporting a runners six pack.

After playing with his stomach, the woman sled her hands farther down, inciting a would-be yelp, had she not crashed her lips into his.

If Jack was in a cartoon, his eyes would be the size of diner plates.

This woman had a full grasp of his testacies, and penis for that matter.

And to add to it, she was kissing him, something he only aloud from his mother and his wife.

Somehow, some way, he had to get out of here!

Finally, she let him go and retreated from his lips, she held a sultry look in her eyes if though to convey a message of "expect more of that later!"

But the damage was done, he had an erection only to be blocked from is boxers. He hung his head, Sierra was gonna be pissed when she found out about this.

"The name is 'White Widow' Jackson Darby!" Jack's reaction was immediate.

The 'White Widow' was feared among the male population, especially right after marriage.

There have been six crime case files concerning her… and it looked like Jack was about to become number seven.

It starts with rape, followed with tortured, followed with another round of rape, removing the manhood, the killing, and then she eats the remains.

And it was only made worse with the fact that she knew his name!

"Oh, I am not going to torture you yet Jack." She said as she stroked his erection making him twitch, "I want have little more fun before I do that." She looked into his eyes," Besides, why kidnap a handsome face like yours only to bruise it? Hmm?" she said, as she took her other hand a ran her thumb over his lips, and palm on his cheek.

She smiled as his discomfort. She leaned forward to kiss his other cheek. After that, she stayed right there and whispered into Jack's ear, "Yes, I think I'll have the most fun with you." He shivered at that thought.

"And you know what they say about Aries?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"All it takes is a kiss to seduce them!" she answered before kissing him again

He was doomed, he was never going to have kids with his newly wedded wife, he wasn't going to be able kiss her when she was feeling down, he wasn't going to be able give his mother the joy a being a grandmother. His eye's started to water, there was no hope for him, not even the autobots would be able to help him.

He suddenly felt something sharp poke his in the thigh. When he looked down, he noticed a knife pointed at the fly of his boxers.

He knew what she was going to do.

She was going to cut open his boxers and play with him while he's exposed.

And that was exactly what she did.

* * *

Sierra was not in a good mood. Her husband was missing and she knew his loyalties well enough to know he wouldn't dare cheat on her.

Hints the reason why she rushed to the police department to turn in a report of her missing lover.

Half an hour later, it would be found that he was kidnapped, by non-other than the self-proclaimed "White Widow" the men winced and the young man's misfortune, and the women looked apologetically at the red-headed-newly-wed.

A search would start for him, but the police didn't make the promise of bringing him how alive and in one piece.

Sierra returned to the motel that she and Jack where staying in, numb of the events of the day. She looked at the wine she had bought earlier for her and Jack to share and "enjoy the evening" together. Tears started to fall from her green eye's, Jack didn't deserve this, why did this fate befall on him like this? IT WASN'T FAIR! Jack did nothing wrong, he was a great guy. In the time that they dated for the past 6 years he was always faithful to her, and then they got married, and then Jack is kidnapped by some mad woman!

She hugged the bottle close to her as if though it was a life line for her sanity. She could only pray the police would find him before any irreversible damage was done to him.

* * *

Jack's stamina was in the floorboard, and she only raped him twice.

His stomach was buzzing with a pulse, and she was still touching his six pack.

She rubbed her juices all over his stomach and chest and of course on his penis, and she also covered his boxers with it. So, to say he was in a sticky situation would be an understatement.

She was still assaulting his lips with hers (She had been for the past minute now) and it was quite clear she was not going to stop.

Suddenly she did, her lip stick was smeared and the eyes still burned with lust. She looked at his neck and leaned forward to kiss, lick and bite it.

Once done there she continued down his to his chest. Sliding off his lap in the process.

She licked and kissed, and bit and kissed and more to his chest, and then to his stomach, repeating the process.

Red lipstick covered his body from head to waist so far.

But she made quite clear she wasn't gonna to stop there…

* * *

The next morning saw Sierra pacing the floor of the hotel room they rented.

She was scared and upset at the fact that Jack was missing from her life and was of no doubt being beaten for his status.

Sleep eluded her last night as well (Thanks to the nightmare Jack being tortured and pained screams)

She turned to the TV and turned it on, she was hoping she could ease herself just enough to relax and probably rest.

And low-and-behold "Danny Phantom" was on TV.

"De-stabilized" was the name of the episode and it was just in time to see Vlad torture Danny for his 'mid-morph DNA'

Danny's scream echoed in her head, reminding her once again of her missing husband.

It probably wouldn't be nearly as bad if Danny and Jack Darby hadn't looked a lot alike.

Blue eyes, raven-hair, slim… but it drilled into her like the des-asteroid almost did Earth in Phantom Planet.

She turned off the TV so fast one could swear it was like lightning stuck an outlet and over loaded the TV.

She covered her face. She liked watching Danny Phantom, but right now not a good time for 'that' episode.

She was crying again, there was nothing that could be done about it. The police were all but useless in this scenario.

Barely married and she already has to plan her husband's funeral.

* * *

When Jack woke up after being raped past max, he saw the sun rise in the window.

He was still sitting in the same chair he first woke up in, only this time, his underwear was completely missing.

He pulled at the ropes again with no success, he knew what today was.

Day Two was the day where the white widow would beat the male victim.

Only he wasn't sure of one thing, how was she going to mask his cry and grunts and scream?

* * *

Five hours after she had woken, and one and a half since she got down to the lobby for breakfast.

She slowly munched on a now cold waffle (not that she cared at this point) a muffin, an apple, and an also now cold cup of coffee.

She wasn't hungry, but she would know Jack would want her to keep her strength up.

Suddenly the phone behind the counter rang, to which the clerk answered.

"Hello… yes Mrs. Darby is still here…" Sierra perked up at the mention of her new name.

"…Okay… I will tell her… thank you." The man behind the counter looked up as he hung up the phone

Sierra stood and walked to the counter. Dreading the words that will be relayed to her.

The young man looked at her and smiled softly, "I have good news Mrs. Darby… your husband is alive, in one peace and at Saint Mercy's Hospital."

It took a second for Sierra to process what she just heard.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAATTT?!" She screeched.

"I am getting a driver to take you to the hospital, I'd advise taking a bag of clothes with you and I will give a number so you can call us if you would like a ride back here for the evening." The clerk said unaffected by the outburst.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, for the first time in the past 21 and a half hours there was news, good news, incredible news even. Jack was safe and sound and recovering at the hospital on the other end of town.

But, it did beg the question, "What about the white widow?" she asked.

He smirked, "She was killed by one of the female officers you spoke to and the CPDHQ."

Looked like she had a thank you note to write as well.

"When will the driver be here?" she asked.

"30 minutes give or take."

"Oh, thank you, you don't know what that means!"

"Go get ready Mrs. Darby, your husband is expecting you."

She didn't have to be told twice!

* * *

When Sierra finally got to the hospital, she couldn't even walk slowly to the reception's desk.

"Yes ma'am?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"I am looking for Jackson Darby, he is my husband and he was just admitted about a two hours ago!" she said almost to quickly for the women to follow. She still caught 'Jack Darby' though

"Room 715 on the 7th floor!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you!" The red head said, as she took off to the elevator.

* * *

The room was dim when she got to it, and her eye quickly found the bed that held a resting young man whom she fell in love with.

She walked in and carefully looked at his face, which while bruised and dirty (and there was something read on his cheeks), was still incredibly handsome.

In Sierra's opinion, Jack had the kind of face would still look great even when dirty.

She sat staring at Jack for a good minute before a hand gently touched he shoulder.

She jumped and turned to the person behind her in a defensive stance.

There stood a female officer that couldn't have more the five years older than her, but she looked down right exhausted.

"Mrs. Darby…" She greeted the younger woman.

"Officer Hill?" the red asked.

The two females had acquainted themselves after Jack had gone missing, starting out with a simple cup of coffee and ending with her taking the (what they both thought would be) soon to be widow back to the motel she was staying at.

"You've heard the news I guess?" the officer said.

Sierra raised an eye brow, she turned to look at Jack before stepping out into the hallway and then gently shutting the door.

"Which news are we talking about?" the red head asked. as she faced the officer

"The white widow being dead?"

"I did. Was it you that pulled the trigger?"

"No, Ming did."

Officer Ming was one of the other officers that was talking to Sierra the night Jack was kidnapped.

A blond 21-year-old female that had just graduated from the academy not two weeks ago.

"Oh!" a rookie cop with her first shooting. Fan-Fricking-Tastic!

"Yeah, he wasn't looking to good when we got to him…" she said soberly.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you guy's find him?"

"We got a tip from a hotel across the street, the lady was an elderly and she said, 'she sat there watching a young 'hunk of a man" getting beaten by a red headed woman in a bikini.'." she blushed a little, "She wasn't wrong with that last part, you do have a very sexy husband."

She paused a second, "And his eyes, My God I didn't think it was possible for a set of eyes to be that perfect!" she said in an almost squeal.

Sierra raised an eye brow and crossed her arms at the 27-year-old cop. "That is my husband you are gushing over." She said annoyed.

"Right, right sorry! Point is that man in there is going to need some real support for the next few days, maybe even weeks! The white widow took something he valued from him… he said before he passed out, 'I am so sorry Sierra!' it was quite obvious what she had done to him."

Sierra covered her mouth with her hand, true she wasn't surprised about his virginity being stolen, it was the fact that he thought she was going to be mad at him for it that upset her.

Jack being alive and in one piece was more than enough for Sierra to feel comfortable with forgiving him (She still would have had he not been found in time).

They stood in silences, finally after a minute or so, Sierra lunged forward at the officer and hugged her.

"Thank you…" she said the shocked officer, after processing want was happening, Officer Hill returned the embrace.

"You're welcome…"

* * *

Sierra walked back into the room carefully shutting the door, she let the silence fall as she turned to her resting husband, who hasn't stirred with any of the noise being made.

She picked up the bag she brought with her and fished out some sweats for her to change into.

she went to the adjoining bathroom and did just that.

After that she gently walked back across the room and set on the space on the bed beside Jack.

She looked down at her husband. she understood why he would be afraid of her for something he couldn't control. Stereotypical movie clichés! She reacted out and caressed his cheek with her knuckle, it caused him to stir.

His eye's opened and looked at Sierra, about a second went by before he realized he was looking at his wife.

He gasped, than he lunged forward grabbed his wife's surprised face and kissed her on the lips.

He stayed there for a few seconds, not giving a care in the world in he weren't wearing _any_ clothes.

Finally, he pulled back. With a smile and sparkle in his eyes like the first time they went out.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again." He said to her. She smiled back at her husband.

than she looked down, noting he wasn't wearing anything. and _something_ was standing on end.

"Looks like you're not the only one!" She teased.

His smile turned into a soft frown. he looked down, and he blushed.

"I guess I'm not." She smiled at him.

She gently push him to his back as she grabbed the blanket, pulled it over head, and lay on Jack as she kissed his soundly.

* * *

Six weeks later…

"Jack, I am home!" Sierra said.

She turned to corner and saw Jack asleep on the couch. She smiled at him. He had healed nicely over last few weeks. It still ticked her off to no end that a mad woman stole something from him that she was going to take from him (there is no way wright that without making it sound dark).

She locked the door, pulled her Kimber 1911 out and sat it on the coffee table beside Jack's Ruger 1911.

If she knew Jack, and she did, he was most likely in his boxers right now.

Which means she was over dressed for this!

After checking to make sure the door was locked, the grocery's where put up and the lights were out. she stripped down to her underwear and climbed on to the couch and under the blanket and joined Jack in his position on the couch.

Pleasantly surprised that she wasn't wrong with what Jack would be wearing underneath.

Nevada was always going to be home for the Darby's, and with an A.C. unit like what they had in the house, they could stay like this forever.

It was almost like the nightmare from six weeks ago didn't happen.

'If only it didn't!' she thought bitterly.

She warped her arms around her husband, who subconsciously returned it.

Yes, this nightmare is all over.

* * *

 ***coughs awkwardly* uh so, the specks of this is mostly horror, I won't go into full detail on what happened to Jack, So you can comment on what you think did happen to him before the police arrived.**

 **but anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this story, if you liked it fav and comment, and I will see y'all later**


End file.
